Suki Daisuki!
by La Yuyake Familia
Summary: When you realise you had to do something by Valentines' Day,you rage quit. Why? Let's read this story about Kyoko,having the same situation. That's when you know that some Tsukebans sings. Rated T for well,vulgarities.


A black haired girl scowled as people started running away from her. She walked towards her locker,making people around her bow to her. She sighed as she unlocked her locker,putting her books inside.

As she was about to close her locker,a yellow blob whizzed past her and slammed her locker door shut. She looked up and saw her best friend,Kagaya Yuyake,giving off her usual smile. A white haired girl jogged up to Kagaya,trying to catch her breath.

"Kagaya...please stop for at least one minute before dashing off!" She whined. Kagaya only smiled,then turned back to the black haired teen,"So,yeh skippin' class?'Cuz I 'm!" Kagaya grinned,showing her shiny white teeth off to the world.

Skipping class is usual for the three girls,mostly Kagaya and the raven herself. There was never once they sit in class listening to their teacher's boring lecture. What's more is that their teacher just enters the class,smiles at them,hears class being very noisy,scratches board really hard,enjoys students screaming their heads off,smiles,give a bloody long lecture,leaves class.

The raven cursed aloud when the bell rang,it scared her. "DA FUCK?!" Kagaya laughed,the shorter girl behind her ran to her class immediately. She,unlike the blond and the raven,needs to be in class to do well in her exams.

Kagaya diverted her attention back to the raven and smirked. "So Kyoko?Whaddaya say?" She asked. The said girl just shook her head and pulled Kagaya's shirt collar to their class,making the taller girl trip."Woah class?! You're so boring Kyoko!"

Kagaya slapped Kyoko's grasp on her,making the raven release her hold. Kyoko may not need to study to do well for exams,but she goes to class for one simple reason. It was for the sake of a certain classmate.

Kyoko watch her best friend walk away,she gritted her teeth as the day when she made a bet came into her head.

* * *

_Kagaya burped as soon as she finished her energy bar. Both Kyoko and Akat laughed,making the blond laugh as well. Kagaya then suggested murder,"Say,why don' we visit da soccer team? I got an idea."_

_Akat and Kyoko nodded their heads. Kagaya was the prankster amongst the trio,she even pranked Kariya into confessing he is gay. Kyoko mentally squealed,she couldn't wait to see her crush. She started having pervy thoughts about him. A wave of hand snapped her out of her train of thoughts._

_"Hey! Earth to Kyoko! Snap out of yer 'Tsurugi dream'!" Kagaya shook Kyoko's body. The raven blushed,then punched Kagaya. "I'm not thinking of him..." She muttered._

_"Really? But your face says otherwise." Akat replied teasingly. Kyoko's face turned crimson,Kagaya and Akat high-fived. Kyoko then beat the two girls up._

* * *

_The soccer players were warming up,as they were about to enter the field,a soccer ball was heading towards Tsurugi. The navy could not regconise the hissatsu used and took the hit. Everyone froze at the scene,they looked up,meeting face to face with three girls they would never wish to see._

_Kagaya chuckled at the sight,making the players flinch,"What? Cat got yer tongue? 'Cus da last time I checked,yer tongues were not cut off." She taunted. Aoi and Akane hid behind Midori in fear. The three girls were the number one troublemakers in school,otherwise gangsters._

_Shindou glares at them. He took a step and continued his glare. "What is your business here?" He demanded,his eyes full of fear and anger. Akat noticed the stutter in his tone and blew her bangs away from her eyes. "We're here to hang around." She replied with an 'I don't give a fuck' tone._

_As soon as that,everyone sweatdropped. "You attacked me just for that?" Tsurugi asked. Kagaya flicked her hair,she nodded her head towards Kyoko. "She did it."_

_Kyoko glared at the blond,managing to hide the red tints on her cheeks. Soon,the bell rung. Shindou looked at the trio and asked,"Don't the three of you need to go to class?" "Like hell we fucking 'cher would just scratch da board hard till my ears bleed." Kagaya continued._

_"You mean 'we'." Akat corrected. Kagaya simply ignored the latter and walked towards the ball Kyoko kicked. "Shuddup,I lost a tooth last month 'kay?So yer stap buttin' in."_

_"If he scratches the board,that means you girls must have misbehaved,now get back to class." The maestro commanded. Akat just burst out laughing. The team looked at her in confusion,the white haired girl was laughing so hard she had to support herself on Kagaya._

_"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's the see,we don't need to go to class to do well you mother fucker." Akat threatened as shs wiped a tear,Kagaya did a fist bump with her,Kyoko just stood there having a glaring contest with Tsurugi- wait what?_

_"Kyoko whatayya __doing?" The said girl simply ignored the prankster,she pointed on Tsurugi's chest and headbutted him. "DEAL!" She yelled with a dark tone,even darker than Kagaya's. This made the whole team,count Tsurugi out please,jump a little. Kyoko then turn around and leave the field._

_"Wai-wah?!" Kagaya gave Kyoko's retreating figure a confused look,but nudged Akat. Both Akat and Kagaya then chased after the raven._

_Shindou sighed,he turned to look at Tsurugi. "What did the two of you do?"_

* * *

"_YER WHAT?!" Kagaya screamed. "I swear,I think the discipline master broke it." Akat winced. Kagaya is known as the loudest girl,not to mention she had a horrible singing._

_"I said I made a deal!" Kyoko repeated and buried her blushing face into her pillow. They are in Kyoko's house,seeing that no one is at home. "If I could not do it,I have to go to class." She continued. This made Kagaya and Akat fall out of their chair._

_"Just for a stupid bet with your crush?Really?" Akat said as she rubbed her temples. As soon as Kagaya stood up,it rained heavily. "God dammit! How do we go home now?!" Kagaya complained. Akat shook her head,Kyoko then hid herself under her blanket._

_The trio shot up when they heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Kagaya stood up and walked towards the door. "WHATAYYA PEOPLE DOING HERE?!" She screamed. Out of all poeple,the raimon team just had to crash into Kyoko's house._

_"We need shelter." Tsurugi replied,wiping his face with his towel. This made Kyoko blush,fortunately,she was under her blanket. "No,get out." Kagaya commanded. The soccer team had no choice,it's either they face the wrath of the female tiger or leave,so they left._

* * *

The bell rung,making Kyoko snap out of her dreams. "Alright,do pages 90-98,class dismissed." Everyone started packing their bags,making Kyoko do the same. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now this is rare. Is it because of the deal?" Akat whispered. She smirked when she saw Kyoko blush. She started looking around and saw who she is looking for,Tsurugi Kyousuke. The nudged Kyoko,making Kyoko blush at the sight of the navy.

"Woah?!What happened to the gal that once twisted mah arm realleh hard?" Kagaya spoke as she leaned on the door. Many people in the class immediately ran out of the classroom by using the other door,leaving her,Kyoko,Akat and some soccer memebers.

"She's still here." Kyoko replied,pointing to her chest. Kagaya chuckled,she motioned the Akat towards her.

"Let's go to the soccer team and speak to them in private,we gotta get the lovebirds together." She suggested. Akat started nodding. "Hey Kyoko! It looks like you're going home yourself!" Kagaya called out,then the two girls left,leaving Kyoko in the classroom.

* * *

"This is so unfair!" Kyoko screamed as she threw her pillow on her sofa. Kagaya and Akat had not messaged her for the few minutes and she wear,once she see them again this evening,she will do the worse on them- wait.

Kyoko looked at the clock on the wall and jumped. "HOLY SHIT IN THE TOILET!IT'S FIVE!" She immediately changed her clothes and dashed out of her house and went to the studio.

* * *

"Miss Azumi,you'e late." Her manager scolded the raven. Kyoko just shook her off and walked towards her friends,she then glared at the two,"So,what's more urgent than friendship?" The two girls just smiled and shook their head. Kyoko sighed,she knew that they were up to mischief,Akat would rarely join.

"Nevermind,Kyoko,we got you a new song." Akat told the raven. "I mind,you daughter of a bitch." Kyoko muttered under her breath."Anyways,this song is called 'I like you,I love you',you should totally sing it on 14th February." Kyoko frowned. Her best friends want her to sing a love song,on Valentines' Day.

"Why should I? Why can't any of you do it?" She replied. Kagaya went to the kitchen(?) to eat something,leaving Akat to deal with Kyoko. "Well,how should I say this...you said that you wanted to sing a song on Valentines' Day when we were in Elementary." Akat smiled at the flashback. The day they became friends,the day they snapped,the day they become fearless...the day they told their wish.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled when she remembered. She then pinched Akat's cheeks. "And we were so cute back then!" Thhis made Kagaya sweatdrop as she entered the room the two girls are in.

* * *

"Maybe he should try this!" "No Tenma! Tsurugi should wear this!" "Screw this,how about we visit Hakuryuu to see if he knows what type of clothes suit Tsurugi well?!" "YEAH!"

Well,it ended up with the three people visited the said person. Tenma gulped as he entered the training field and saw Hakuryuu talking to Shuu. He gave the two a wave and motioned them closer. Hakuryuu,getting the signal,pulled Shuu's arm towards the trio.

"Hi Tenma!Why are you here?" Shuu asked. Tenma smiled sheepishly,making Shuu and Hakuryuu look at them in confusion. "Well you see,the soccer team and the two trouble makers from our school wants to get Tsurugi and a trouble maker together by Valentines' Day. We didn't know which clothes suit Tsurugi the best so we thought we could ask you."

This made Hakuryuu smirk,Shuu walked away,don't really want to get into the plan. "Sure,I know which type suits him. Then who's the lucky girl?" Aoi smiled heartfully and replied,"Kyoko Azumi."

* * *

"Achoo! Someone's talking fuck behind my back." Kyoko wiped her nose with her handkerchief. "KYOKO AZUMI,YER FUCKING RUINED DA MOMENT!" Kagaya screamed,slamming her hands on the keyboard.

* * *

"Do you three really have to do this...?" Tsurugi asked. Shinsuke has gone home a long time ago due to family matters. Aoi started taking photos of the navy everytime he wears something new. "Yes!" Tenma replied.

Hakuryuu came back with another pile of clothes,making Tsurugi drop his jaw. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PAY THIS?!" He screamed. Hakuryuu took out a credit card and waved it in front of his rival. "A friend of mine gave it to me." He smirked.

The credit card was Kagaya's,it was a special edition she bought a week ago,but she gave it to Hakuryuu since she got it for fun.

* * *

"You girls tell me why am I wearing this." Kyoko lifted her arms,trying to get comfortable in her outfit. "'Cuz yer da one singin',now get on da stage." Kagaya replied,pushing Kyoko onto the stage. Akat facepalmed at kagaya's stupidity. "Kagaya,she does not go on stage until 8 p.m.,it's your turn."

"Oh Kyok'!" Kagaya yelled as she ran towards the stage. Kyoko's eye twitched at kagaya's new nickname for her,she was about to chase after the retreating blond when she screamed,"GET BACK HERE AND CALL ME THAT NAME YOU BITCH! I DARE YOU!"

As soon as Kyoko heard the song 'Double Lariat',she knew Kagaya was singing already. "How come Kagaya gets to wear something cooler than me?!" She complained,without waiting for Akat to reply,she went to get a drink.

**~2 minutes of singing songs from Mekaku City actors~**

"It's yer turn,serious." Kagaya said with a deadpan face while walking down the stairs. Kyoko simply nodded,and went up the stage. As she disappeared,Kagaya whistled,making Tenma,Aoi and Hakuryuu come out from their hidhing spot. "Plan in action." She smirked.

* * *

Kyoko walked up the stage with anxiety- wait. _Anxiety?! This is like my fourteenth time on stage! _She felt her heart beat faster every step she took. As she stood on the stage,she swear her jaw dropped all the way to hell.

In the middle row,sat a certain navy. The outfit he wore made him look cuter than he was. That was when Kyoko knew why her heart beat so fast and Kagaya made her wear this gown. Because **Tsurugi is watching her sing**. As a familiar opening came out,her mind turns completely blank,and started singing.

_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka  
etto geemu demo suru  
shiritori shi yo  
shiri to ´ri´ ´ ri´ n.  
gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne

Tsurugi's eyes widened at the tone. Well,Kyoko is a *Tsukeban,a very rare chance she would sing with a high pitch tone. What's more that it's Valentines' Day and she is singing a love song,as if she is singing for her crush. His heart sunk when he thought about that.

_onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai_  
_e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_  
_kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta_  
_suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto_  
_sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara_  
_nodo ga kawai te koe de nai_  
_puha dou shiyou_  
_ano ne, jitsuha ru_  
_dame da, yappari kowai no_

_kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_  
_kono kimochi doushite kurushii no_

The navy is still in a daze,until light is shone on him. People,mainly the soccer team with some V. in the backstage,was cheering. Shindou whispered something into his ear. The Tsurugi realised; he had to sing together with Kyoko.

_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka  
etto sore ja janken shiyo  
jankenpon aiko desho  
gomen ne, tsumaranai ne

Embarrassed,he stood up and walked towards the stage. The audiences made way for him,clearing the path to the stairway. He hid his blush by undoing his collar,making the singing girl blush a little.

_onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai_  
_e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_  
_ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo_  
_okashii tte omottara gomen_  
_bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no_  
_demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto_  
_puha dou shiyou_  
_ano ne, jitsuhare_  
_dame da, yappari kowai no_

_kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_  
_kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no_

As he walked up the stage,he felt Kagaya nudging him,handing him a microphone. He graciously took it and walked towards the raven. He opened his mouth to sing,but was cut off by Kagaya screaming. "NO NEED TO HIDE YER BLUSH!JUST EXPOSE YER LOVE,YER STUPID BITCHES!" This made Kyoko and Tsurugi blush,making the audiences cheer louder.

_ano ne, jitsuha,_  
_a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano_  
_ano ne, anata ga, aa,_  
_atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi_  
_a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,_  
_anata ga, su_

They sung in unision,Kagaya and Akat ran to the backstage,preparing the final songs. The soccer team cheered the loudest,not to mention Kagaya and Akat actually got help from them.

_ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata_  
_atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,_  
_anata ga, aa_  
_atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne_  
_e eto, atashi_  
_anata no koto ga_  
_ano ne atashi anata no koto_  
_ano ne atashi anata no koto_  
_atashi wa anata ga_

As they leaned close to each other,they repelled and repeated the action each time they sing a sentence. Everyone squealed as the couple were about to kiss.

_su, su, su,su, su, su, su su_  
_su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su,_  
_suu, waa gomen, wasure te_  
_matte!_  
_su, su, su, su, su, su su, su_  
_su, su, su, su, su su su su_  
_su, su, su, su, su, su, su su_

They leaned towards each other,Kagaya got the lights to shine at them,giving them the spot light.

_~suki, daisuki!_

Kyoko finished. The couples brushed their lips on each others,this made everyone scream.

* * *

Kyoko looked at the audiences with a red face,running off to the backstage while dragging Tsurugi with her. Kagaya and Akat high-fived each other,Yuuichi wiped a tear from his eye,saying "Kyousuke has grown up...",the whole team were throwing streamers and Hakuryuu was singing "And they call this puppy love~".

* * *

As the raven was about to open her locker door,a familiar blond shut her locker door shut,again. "So,did da two of yah use eh condom?" kagaya smiled cheekily,making Kyoko blush. Akat was laughing madly behind the blond,the people around them looked wierdly at their direction,except for a certain soccer team.

**"KAGAYA AND AKAT!GET BACK HERE YOU DAUGHTERS OF A BITCH!"**

Shindou looked at the trio,he sighed as he nudged Tsurugi's elbow. "Control your girlfriend. Oh,and did you two really have sex?" This time,it was Shindou who screamed and there goes Midori and Aoi dragging Tsurugi away while Akane was trying to calm her 'Shin-sama' down.

* * *

**Kagaya:Did it out of boredom.**

**Koga:While drinking Shandy?**

**Kagaya:Yeah.**

* * *

For those who are curious of something:

's 537373

's 1743081

's wiki/Blue_(Adventures)


End file.
